1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of high security locks and related security devices.
2. Prior Art
High security locks and similar security devices of various kinds are well-known in the prior art. One class of such locks is keyboard or keypad operated locks wherein users of the locks are provided a code which, when entered into the keyboard, will operate the same. Such codes may be lock dependent, essentially serving as a combination for the lock, may be user dependent, essentially identifying the user to the lock system, or may be a combination of lock and user dependent. An example of the first type of lock are locks controlling access to parts of a secure facility where all authorized persons have the same entry code, whereas locks of the second type include those used as part of an automatic teller machine to enable function keys which allow one to withdraw money and conduct other transactions. Locks of the third type include locks controlling access to parts of a secure facility where each authorized person has a respective unique entry code that identifies that person to the system as well as provides the desired entry. In that regard, the words lock, locks and security devices as used herein are used in a general sense to denote a means for granting access to a place or enabling a function or an action which is otherwise disabled, such as the operation of a door latch, the withdrawal of funds in an automatic teller machine, or enabling any of various types of services in communication devices, computing devices, cash machines, point of sale terminals, etc., or alternatively, the disabling of something which is normally enabled, such as might be required to lock or disable something normally left unlocked or enabled.
In a conventional keyboard operated lock, the level of security attained is relatively low because the number to key assignments are fixed and ordered, with each key representing a specific number or numbers where such number or numbers are often permanently imprinted on or adjacent to the key, and the sequence of key depressions by a user are normally observable from either side of the user without substantial difficulty. To alleviate this problem and enhance the security of the overall system, keyboards and/or keypads are known wherein the keys are not given a predetermined and ordered and fixed 1-2-3 type sequence, but rather are given unique identifications for each use of the keypad, “which identifications are effectively scrambled before the next such use”. In this manner, the physical key depression sequence observed by any outside observer during one operation of the system will have no meaning during the next operation of the system when the keys are identified differently, and reentry of the same physical key depression sequence by an interloper will result in the entry of a different code and thereby not result in a breach. Further, in such systems the key identifications appearing when the user is standing in front of the keyboard are highly directional, and not observable from the side. Thus, the body or head of the user blocks the key identifications from view by others, so that while the physical key depressions can be observed from the side, the key identifications associated therewith cannot similarly be determined.
Apparatus of the foregoing type provides a high level of security, as no information concerning the code for operating the lock, which may be personal to a specific user, is conveyed to an interloper watching the sequence of key depressions used to operate the security device. However, it is still possible with such systems that an interloper obtain the code through the use of force, threat, deceit, fraud, theft, or other malicious acts.
Biometric devices, including but not limited to optical biometric devices such as facial recognition, which includes but is not necessarily limited to, iris recognition, retina recognition, etc., may be used to enhance the security of a security system. Such biometric devices may provide an additional level of security since they require the presence of the person rather than simply the knowledge of a personal code that could have been obtained by way of force, threat, deceit, fraud or other malicious acts.
However, a drawback of biometric devices is that they typically require the position of a specific body part of a user to be consistently placed at a precise location for user recognition. For example, some biometric devices require a binocular type of device to position the retina and/or iris, or a mirror that requires the user to position themselves at a specific distance and in a specific inclination to a camera or reader for facial/iris recognition. In addition, these devices require that the user be aware of the positioning process and willingly comply in order to be recognized. Furthermore, they require time for the user to reach the proper position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new security device that would enhance the level of security achieved individually by the hereinbefore described devices. In addition, it would be desirable for such a security system with a biometric device to provide a means by which information can be gathered from the user without inconveniencing the user.